Integrated circuits may be formed on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer or other semiconducting material. In general, various materials which are semiconducting, conducting, and/or insulating are used to form the integrated circuits. By way of examples, the various materials can be doped, ion implanted, deposited, etched, grown, etc. using various processes. A continuing goal in semiconductor processing is to continue to reduce the size of individual electronic components thereby enabling smaller and denser integrated circuitry.
Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer and other electronic systems for storing or managing data. One type of circuitry component is the transistor. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells which may include a transistor. Memory cells may be written to or read from using data/sense lines, for example a digit or bit line, and access lines (which may also be referred to as word lines). The digit lines may electrically interconnect memory cells along columns of an array, and the access lines may electrically interconnect memory cells along rows of an array. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through the combination of a data/sense line and an access line.
Memory cells may be volatile, semi-volatile, or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, in many instances including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires being refreshed/rewritten, in many instances multiple times per second. Regardless, memory cells are configured to retain or store information/data in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.